Guide: Designing a Longwing Character
Before you read this, please read the pages on Longwings, the Dragon Empire, and the Red Claw to get an idea on the more specific social workings and biology of the Longwings. This page is just a collection of general information on character design. As noted by the table of contents, there are a few important sections to go over when creating a Longwing. Now, always remember that what is mentioned here is mostly guidelines. It's clear if something is a outright rule, but general details are always up to you. Remember, be creative; your character will be shaped by its experiences and history, not the history of other unrelated characters. Physical Attributes Is your Longwing male or female? Male Longwings are generally taller and more muscular than their female counterparts. They will never have a ruff (a frill on the sides of the head) and their spinal frill will always reach the top of their forehead. Unless they are of the royal family, their horns will be straight. They can have a max of four horns in total. Females, on the other hand, are basically the opposite. They are generally shorter, will always have a ruff, and their spinal frill starts after their head on the neck. They can only have two horns and, unless they are of royal blood, they will be curved. Females are thinner and more agile than males. What color is your Longwing? Longwings will always be black. The only exceptions are albinos and those are so rare that they shouldn't even be accounted for here. As Longwings grow older, their jet-black scales become grey and lose a lot of their youthful shine. This sort of transition begins when they hit five hundred, though, which is far past their prime. Color Chart When it comes to their secondary color, adorning the underside of their wings, markings, and chestplates, Longwings are very varied. All of the above colors are equally common and available. However, note there are limitations: The darkened areas are definite 'no's. Greyscale is also definite 'no's and the lightest colors are very, very rare. White, however, may exist in leucistic Longwings. These are very rare though and are generally oddities. For markings, they only appear in specific places. The eye marking is only around the eye, of course, and rarely goes down beyond the mouth line. It also never extends down the snout. Each eye marking is unique to the individual bearing it and can be used as a system of recognition between the similar-looking Longwings. Body markings only appear along the spine and halfway down from it. Royal dragons may have markings that extend the full way down the body, but no dragons will ever have markings on their lower shoulders or upper leg. The lower leg may have some markings in a sort of 'sock' pattern, but this is very rare. Body markings are not unique and generally replicate throughout the race, but there are so many variations that it's uncommon to see the same one twice. Markings do not necessarily have to attach to the spine, but they must be near it. What are the other details? Eyes come in various shades that are basically the same as the markings. They usually will differ from the marking colors, though, to add some contrast. The eyes will be slitted in daylight and dilated in moonlight. The iris, sclera, and pupil will all be visible at all times. Scales are small and circular and are not heat- or fire-resistant. They can have a slight gleam to them, but they are not iridescent. Horns, claws, and teeth are all ivory-colored and will never, ever differ unless painted. Can you customize the venom effects and/or where it comes from? No. All Longwings have venom injected from their canines. The details of their effects are on the page itself, if you are curious. Can you customize the shape of your Longwing's wings? No. Longwing wings have wing digits that get slightly longer as they go outwards and are generally formed for speed or soaring. The only variation is size; smaller is generally faster and larger is more for soaring. However, too small and too large are equally useless. Wings generally are on the 'large' size. Differences in Alignment The Red Claw Your Longwing will usually be diurnal, but they can become nocturnal if need be. However, their internal clock is set to be diurnal and changing this only comes out of necessity. Your Longwing's eyes will always be slitted in the daytime but more circular at night. Expect your Longwing to have an extensive military knowledge; they will be drilled and trained from the moment they join the Red Claw. Every dragon is expected to be part of a draft and have a check-up every so often to make sure their military tactics, skills, and shape is up-to-spec. Your Longwing will not be fat, but can be rather muscular. It's possible that they can be on the thin side if there is a food shortage in the Red Claw and they are bad at hunting for themselves. Longwings who come from the Empire might find it hard not to walk all over Sparkclaws. They also might feel guilty for their past sins or their own race, though this is rather unnecessary. They will not be racist, generally, or else they will face consequences socially and legally. The Dragon Empire Your Longwing will likely live a life of luxury. They will grow up being told that they are the bee's knees and all Sparkclaws should serve below them. They will be from the upper-middle class to the upper class and can be part of the royal family. (Note the traits that go along with this.) Your Longwing will usually have a full education and will probably take on a craft. Labor-based jobs are for the Sparkclaws, not Longwings. Most guards are also Longwing males; females tend to take more craft-based jobs. Guarding is open to both genders, however. Longwings, in general, find the Sparkclaws an oddity that work for them and only them; they are just tools and lesser. Most Longwings are rich and can afford many trinkets and luxuries; upper middle-class can afford less, but still considerably more than Sparkclaws. Your Longwing will probably be in shape or rather fat if they are lazy. Food is easy to come by and gorging is common. A starving Longwing is one who purposely denies food. Classes In the Dragon Empire, your Longwing will always be in the upper-middle or upper class. They can afford various luxuries and trinkets. Work includes craft jobs, guarding, painting, and merchants, mostly. Your Longwing's role in society is just to provide shiny stuff for others to gorge on and to take advantage of the starving Sparkclaws, selling food and necessities to them at prices for its own benefit. In the Red Claw, your Longwing can be any class, even the lowest. They no longer have their luxury jobs and so often have a hard time trying to find a place to put their paws to work; most become scouts, guards, builders, or messengers. There are really no luxuries for the Longwing to buy beyond house decorations and the occasional trinket, so this might cause discomfort to those used to living the life. Dissidence and Conformance In the Red Claw, dissidents would likely be those who were forced into the Red Claw by accidental capture and those who didn't know the full extent of what they were getting into when they took the oath. Those who lived there from the start may also be dissidents. The former will wish for their life of luxury back and ask for a declaration of peace between the Red Claw and the Dragon Empire, wanting to return to their homes and painted scales. The latter would likely be inspired by the previously mentioned dragons or would wish for less military control on the populace. In the Dragon Empire, dissidents would oppose the oppressive system put in place. Longwing dissidents are rather rare, despite the obvious malnutrition and abuse of the Sparkclaws; they enjoy their shinies and perfect lives far, far too much. Those that are dissidents must be underground or kept secret or else be shushed and generally killed by the Empire; an upper-class dragon speaking out is far, far more dangerous than a lower one. Conformists are the dragons who just wish to live their life of simple luxury and riches and make up most of the Longwings in the Empire. Category:Community